Scandalous Granger
by Miss3y
Summary: A scandal occurs at Hogwarts in Harry, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year. After Ron leaves Hermione for Fleur's sister Danielle, Hermione is left to go after someone else...Rating may change for later chapters. Cowriten with Ginione


Disclaimer: We don't own any of this shit, Bitch!

A/N: This is our first story, bitch, and if you don't like it, we don't care, bitch!

……. Now that we've thoroughly cussed you out… on with the story…BITCH!

It had been a very long summer, yes, a very long summer indeed. Between the Apparition tests, which Harry passed, surprising himself, with flying colors, while Ron failed once again, Ron and Hermione's blooming romance, and Harry's shortest, but worst, visit to Privet Drive ever, he couldn't wait to get out to find the Horcruxs.

So here they sat, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, in the Weasly's kitchen being fed a rather large breakfast by Mrs.Weasly, Ron with his arm around Hermione, Harry and Ginny in an awkward silence. Though they sat in obvious discomfort, Molly paid no heed, still in a daze over Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were currently honeymooning in Bermuda, and sent daily postcards to the Burrow, one of which showed the Muggle pilot Amelia Earhart, crashing a fake plane into the ocean.

Though finally having realized his love for Hermione, Ron had developed an infatuation with Fleur's sixteen year old sister Danielle, since meeting her at the wedding. No matter what the subject may have been, Ron always found a way to bring her into the conversation.

"The dragon livers really have gone down in price," Mrs. Weasly said, breaking the silence. After the war officially began, Diagon Alley was transformed from a bustling market place to a veritable ghost town. The prices had certainly dropped as well. The Weaslys were finally able to afford new supplies for Ron and Ginny, though Arthur's promotion had certainly helped.

"Danielle thinks it's cruel to kill dragons for their livers, you know," Ron said matter-of-factly. Hermione, who had endured Ron's comments on "Isn't Danielle pretty?", and "Danielle thinks…" stamped her foot angrily and stormed off in a huff.

"What's the matter with her," Ron asked, looking around bewildered, "what did I say?"

"Boys!" muttered Ginny with a roll of her eyes as she went off to find Hermione. Finding her in the room they shared, Ginny sat down next to a crying Hermione on her bed. "It's just because she's part Veela, Hermione, he doesn't _really_ like her, he can't help it," said Ginny, trying to be consoling.

"I just wish he'd TRY to control himself!" wailed Hermione, "I don't know if I can stand it any longer!"

"Umm, Ginny, can I have a minute alone please?" asked Ron, startling the two girls.

Warily, Ginny stood, walking out of the room, "If you must, but I'm warning you…" she cautioned, giving him a withering glare.

"Hermione, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about," said Ron, a fleck of hesitation in his voice.

"It's fine Ronald, I accept your apology," she says as she flashes that famous toothy grin.

"No, 'Mione, that's not it…" Ron said, knowing that if he didn't say it now, he'd never be able to, "I want to be able to go out with Danielle, I like her, and I think she likes me too…"

"I DON'T NEED TO HERE ANYMORE YOU STUPID PRAT!" she screamed for the everyone in the Burrow to here, "Go off and snog Danielle all you want, I don't care anymore…" She turns her back, slowly dissolving into tears.

"'Mione, please…" Ron hesitates, not knowing exactly what to say.

"AND FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP CALLING ME " 'MIONE"!", she bellowed as she storms from the room, "AND I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I DON'T CARE, DO WHAT YOU WANT, GO KNOCK HER UP FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!"

No one speaks at breakfast the next morning, fearing another outburst from Hermione.

"Harry, I really, really wish that you would come back to Hogwarts. Please reconsider," pleaded Hermione, finally breaking the silence, "If you don't come back, I'll never be able to get through the year. Pleeeease Harry."

Harry sits at the table, not saying anything for a few minutes. He needs to feel that he avenged Sirius' death, and he has to find the remaining four Horcruxes. But…Hermione needs him. He feels a flutter in his stomach that he's only felt twice before, when thinking about Cho, and when thinking about Ginny. 'No.' Harry tells himself, 'Hermione's like my sister, this can't be happening…but she said she can't get through it without me…does she feel this too? I have to be there for her, I have to go back.'

After ten minutes of silence, Harry speaks. "I'll come back Hermione, for you. But if the Ministry butts in again, I'm leaving, and there's nothing that will stop me."

"OH HARRY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" Hermione shrieks, more excited than she's been in weeks, "I don't know what I would have done without you! And I respect your decision to leave if the Ministry comes back, and I won't try to stop you. I'm just so happy that you've finally come 'round!"

Forgetting her breakfast, Hermione happily bounced up the stairs.

Sorry this chapter is super short, but this seemed like the best place to end the chapter. The next ones will be longer. We know that it doesn't really establish anything solid, but we'll be getting more into the plot we have in mind in the coming chapters. Review please.


End file.
